La cours des grands
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Lorsqu'on est enfant, on est persuadé que la cour des grands est réservée aux adultes. La vérité, c'est que même les adultes n'y entrent pas nécessairement. Alors ils se contentent de la cours de récréation. La cours des grands. Une différence subtile qui passe facilement sous le nez des moins observateurs. Et les profs de Poudlard n'y font pas exception...
1. I Vol au-dessus d'une bibliothèque

Salut les petits pots de fromage blanc !

Bienvenue dans le recueil **La cours des grands** ! Oui, c'est un jeu de mot entre la cour des grands et la cours de récréation parce que c'est pas parce que les profs de Poudlard sont adultes qu'ils ont grandi dans leur tête ;)

Venez suivre les frasques des professeurs dans ce recueil d'OS basés sur les enseignants de Poudlard de notre univers (LVO). Pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic principale pour comprendre globalement.

Ici, l'action se situe au cours de l'année scolaire 2019-2020, année d'entrée à Poudlard de Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Vol au-dessus d'une bibliothèque**

* * *

Un bruit sourd.

Le coeur d'Adelia manqua un battement. Serait-ce…? Elle leva le nez de son livre et se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre.

Personne.

La jeune femme soupira. C'était seulement un élève qui venait de faire tomber sa plume. Quelle bande de maladroits. Ils ne faisaient que lui donner de faux espoirs à chaque mouvement un peu plus brusque que les autres.

Non, Adelia n'était pas comme certaines de ses prédécesseures aigries et acariâtres. Pas du tout. Mais dernièrement, elle était moins patiente avec les élèves qui osaient respirer un peu trop fort dans la bibliothèque. Et elle avait une bonne raison pour ça. Elle attendait.

Oui, elle attendait de le voir. Chevaucher son balai devant la fenêtre. C'était devenu sa fenêtre préférée. Celle juste à droite du bureau auquel elle était assise toute la journée. Alors elle continua sa veille discrète, tentant sans grand succès de se concentrer sur sa lecture. C'était pourtant un livre passionnant ! Un livre sur… Sur quoi déjà ? Ah oui, le _Règlement n°125-57-693 sur les épaisseurs de fonds de chaudron_. Quoi ? Pourquoi lisait-elle ça ? Le livre était ouvert devant elle depuis plusieurs heures. Les élèves devaient la prendre pour une folle. Quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait passer autant de temps sur un sujet pareil ? A part son auteur, en la personne de Percy… Weasley. Tiens, Weasley. Comme les farces et attrapes.

Elle referma le livre et l'envoya se ranger d'un coup de baguette magique. Adelia décida qu'il ne servait à rien de faire semblant d'être occupée, cela ne faisait pas passer le temps plus vite. Elle se leva, à la fois pour se dégourdir les jambes, voir si un élève avait besoin d'elle et se changer un peu les idées. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui en permanence. Après tout, si elle s'attendait à une visite surprise tous les jours, ce ne serait plus une surprise. Logique.

Lorsque les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque entendirent sa chaise grincer, ils cessèrent immédiatement de chuchoter et se mirent à tourner les pages avec une délicatesse incomparable. Adelia se dit que Madame Pince avait dû traumatiser des générations entières d'étudiants pour que la crainte des bibliothécaires perdure. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des règles et la jeune femme s'appliquait à les faire respecter. Cependant, elle aidait toujours ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle et elle était globalement très patiente. Sauf quand elle attendait un signe d'Alex. Et elle savait qu'un signe viendrait, comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines. Et deux jours, pour être précise.

Trois semaines et deux jours plus tôt… Adelia laissa son esprit divaguer en vagabondant parmi les rayons, faisant glisser son doigt d'une tranche de livre à l'autre. Elle adorait faire ça. Sentir le cuir, tantôt rêche, tantôt doux, des reliures. Essayer de deviner l'âge du livre ou encore son éditeur rien qu'avec cette sensation. Elle était douée. Après tout, elle les connaissait si bien.

N'ayant constaté aucune anomalie durant sa déambulation, Adelia retourna près de son bureau tout en rêvassant. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier. Leur premier rendez-vous. Ils se tournaient déjà autour depuis un bon moment. Des rires, des contacts furtifs, des clins d'oeil. Même Deborah, qui n'avait pourtant aucune prédisposition à reconnaître un flirt, avait remarqué leur petit manège en salle des profs.

L'enseignante de Sortilèges, exaspérée par l'absence d'action de la part de son amie, l'avait menacée d'envoyer une lettre anonyme au professeur de Vol pour l'inviter à un rendez-vous avec Adelia si celle-ci ne faisait pas le premier pas. Adelia, faisant preuve de plus de finesse, fit déposer par un Elfe de Maison son roman préféré, _Le souffle du dragon endormi_ de Victoria Hanson, sur le bureau d'Alex, non sans y avoir glissé un petit mot. Elle lui proposait une rencontre à la bibliothèque de Pré-au-Lard, un mardi. Tous les mardis, la gérante, Garance, aménageait un coin lecture et y servait le goûter. Adelia adorait s'éclipser de l'école pour se rendre à ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire, laissant la surveillance de la bibliothèque au bon soin de ses collègues, et elle avait décidé d'y convier Alex.

Elle y était allée seule, s'était installée sur son fauteuil préféré, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, et avait ouvert le premier livre qui lui était passé sous la main. C'était forcément une merveille. Garance sélectionnait toujours avec goût les ouvrages qu'elle laissait à disposition sur la petite table à portée de main d'Adelia. Mais ce jour-là, la jeune femme n'était pas très concentrée. Elle avait passé son temps à regarder au-dessus des pages en l'attendant. Et quand il était arrivé, son coeur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Il avait une allure folle. Lorsqu'il était rentré, la lumière derrière lui l'avait auréolé, accentuant les mèches folles qui volaient autour de sa tête, à l'image de leur propriétaire lorsqu'il fendait les airs sur son balai. Il était venu s'installer à côté d'Adelia et ils étaient restés là à lire, parler et siroter leurs boissons pendant des heures. La connexion n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'établir. Après tout, chacun d'eux était passionné, l'une par la lecture, l'autre par le vol. Ce qui leur faisait un point commun : l'amour de l'aventure et de la découverte.

Garance avait dû les mettre dehors à l'heure de la fermeture. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Leur soirée s'était achevée par un dîner aux chandelles dans l'appartement de la jeune femme à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait toujours refusé d'occuper le logement de fonction qui lui était attribué à côté de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et c'était le genre de moment où elle était ravie d'avoir pris cette décision. Car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous deux retournés au Château séparément, pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs collègues. Seule Deborah, en voyant les cernes de son amie, avait compris ce qui s'était passé et lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil doublé d'un sourire entendu lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la Salle des Profs pour boire un café avant le début de la journée.

Depuis ce matin-là, pas une journée ne passait sans qu'Adelia ne reçoive un petit mot sur son bureau ou qu'Alex ne passe devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque juste en face pour lui faire coucou. Et leurs rendez-vous du mardi commençaient à devenir une habitude.

Pourtant ce jour-là, Alex n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Il était déjà dix-sept heures… Adelia commençait à osciller entre la déception, la peur qu'il se soit lassé d'elle et l'angoisse qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il devait juste être très occupé à préparer les plannings des matchs de Quidditch ou à commander du nouveau matériel pour ses cours. Il lui semblait qu'il lui en avait parlé la semaine précédente mais elle n'en était plus très sûre. Peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé… Et puis, s'il s'était blessé, elle serait déjà au courant. A Poudlard, il n'y avait ni téléphones, ni internet, mais les nouvelles circulaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Ou du son plus vraisemblablement.

Le temps passait donc à la vitesse d'un escargot qui aurait fumé du cannabis. Et encore.

Lorsqu'Adelia quitta la bibliothèque aux alentours de dix-neuf heures pour rentrer dîner chez elle, elle était passablement énervée. Elle se dit que cette réaction était peut-être un peu excessive mais elle était quelque peu déçue et cette contrariété transparaissait derrière une mine maussade.

Elle sortit du Château en tenant fermement sa cape dans les mains pour tenter de se protéger du froid mordant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu raccorder sa cheminée personnelle au Château, considérant qu'un peu de marche chaque jour lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cependant, l'automne était particulièrement glacial cette année-là et Adelia regretta de ne pas avoir accepté le poste qu'on lui avait proposé à l'Ecole de Magie de Uagadou l'année précédente. Au moins là-bas, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'empiler trois capes pour éviter d'avoir les doigts congelés.

Elle traversa le parc et le village en ressassant ces pensées. Elle allait passer une soirée triste comme un dragon qui n'arrivait pas à cracher du feu. Elle n'avait plus qu'à sortir de son placard un pot de pâte à la citrouille à tartiner et à la manger à la cuillère en écoutant en boucle _La solitude de l'hippogriffe_ des My Wand Is Bigger.

Elle ouvrit sa porte avec la ferme intention de respecter à la lettre ce programme spécial déprime passagère quand elle s'arrêta brutalement dans l'embrasure.

Les lumières étaient allumées.

Bizarre, elle n'était pas du genre à oublier d'éteindre avant de partir.

Elle s'avança prudemment dans la pièce à vivre, baguette en garde, prête à se défendre contre un potentiel intrus. Son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Elle n'était pas entraînée à faire face à ce genre de situation. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue en duel, c'était en cours en première année à l'Université. Et ce n'était déjà pas particulièrement brillant à l'époque.

Retenant sa respiration, elle se tourna vers sa cuisine. Et fut comme paralysée.

Il était là.

La table mise. Un plat fumant posé au milieu. Du poulet et des frites de patates douces. Son plat préféré.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cet homme était parfait.

\- Ah, cool, tu es arrivée. On va pouvoir se mettre à table, je crève de faim !

Adelia s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me disais qu'un dîner ensemble te ferait plaisir et comme les autres fois c'est toi qui a cuisiné, c'était mon tour.

\- Merci, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Non rien, ça a l'air délicieux ! Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus avant de goûter ce que tu nous as préparé.

\- Alors à l'attaque.

Fiou, elle n'était pas passée loin de la catastrophe. Elle avait failli lui dire "Je t'aime". Au bout de trois semaines. Et deux jours. Elle devait être folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer si rapidement en lui avouant ses sentiments. Et s'il ressentait la même chose ? Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Les frites étaient vraiment délicieuses.


	2. II La tête enfarinée

Salut les crèmes glacées au caramel au beurre salé !

On espère que vous allez bien.

Nous voilà de retour entre deux chapitres de l'histoire d'Antoine Wiertz pour un tout nouvel OS de ce recueil sur les profs de Poudlard. Nous retrouvons cette fois Michel NotreDame, le professeur de Divination en 2019-2020, lors d'un congrès international. L'occasion de retrouver de vieux collègues !

Merci beaucoup **Littlesis** pour ta review :D il est clair que le premier chapitre changeait d'ambiance par rapport à l'histoire d'Antoine ahah. Le fait que ça t'ait plu nous fait crèèèèèès plaisir. En espérant que cet OS te plaise aussi :) On peut reprendre les cris de joie. Cette fois, on dira Wouhouuuuuu avec 6 u, c'est important. Des bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La tête enfarinée**

* * *

\- _Here is your portkey sir. Have a great stay in Paris._

\- Sank you véri meutch, madame, répondit Michel NotreDame en attrapant son Portoloin, non sans se fendre d'une élégante révérence.

Malgré une dizaine d'années d'enseignement dans la langue de Shakespeare, le professeur de Divination de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait toujours un accent français extrêmement prononcé. Il se plaisait à dire que cela lui donnait un charme fou, ce que ne démentaient pas ses nombreuses conquêtes, subjuguées par sa _french touch_ et ses airs mystérieux.

En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort. Il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi quiconque devrait exiger de sa part une maîtrise parfaite de la phonologie barbare de cette langue.

Ruminant dans celle de Molière dans sa courte barbe dense et encore bien brune, au grand soulagement de son propriétaire, il alla s'asseoir sur le banc de la Salle des Départs. Il était arrivé un peu en avance, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais lorsqu'il avait mécaniquement tiré les cartes en se levant, elles lui avaient annoncé qu'il risquait d'y avoir la queue au Service de Transport Magique, allez savoir pourquoi.

Fixant l'horloge en face de lui, dont le _tic-tac_ lancinant semblait vouloir concurrencer les gamins qui jouaient à Fléreur Perché dans la pièce (que faisaient leurs parents ?) en termes de décibels, il attendit patiemment l'heure de son départ. Prévu à trois heures, trois minutes et trois secondes très exactement. Le trois. Chiffre de la communication. On voulait visiblement lui faire passer un message, lui qui n'avait répondu quant à sa présence au séminaire qu'après quatre relances.

Ces vieux schnocks de l'IDEE, ou Institut de Divination et d'Etudes Esotériques, n'avaient vraiment que ça à penser. Michel se prit à espérer qu'ils auraient au moins prévu des pauses assez longues et des activités pas trop grotesques lors des soirées.

Il restait six minutes et douze secondes avant que le Portoloin ne se déclenche. Michel les mit à profit et, sans oublier de tenir bien fermement la petite cuillère en inox dans sa main, il sortit de la poche de sa cape en velours vert le programme du cycle de conférences annuel international auquel il se rendait. _La Divination, développer de nouvelles approches pour mieux répondre aux enjeux contemporains_. Ça, c'était du titre.

Le programme, lui, ne changeait pas tellement d'année en année. Toujours les mêmes intervenants. Toujours les mêmes repas. Toujours les mêmes fous furieux mystiques. Cette vieille folle de Trelawney aurait encore l'honneur d'ouvrir le séminaire, malgré sa démence évidente. Michel avait du mal avec ces énergumènes mystico-névrotiques qui faisaient passer toute la profession pour une bande d'allumés aux cheveux en pétard et empestant l'encens. S'il allait au congrès mondial, c'était seulement pour revoir ses amis de l'Université. Et profiter de la nourriture française. Il n'en pouvait plus des horreurs servies à Poudlard. Heureusement que l'IDEE siégeait en France et refusait d'organiser les conférences hors de ses murs.

Repliant son prospectus, Michel jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Trois heures, deux minutes et cinquante secondes. Juste le temps de fourrer le programme à moitié en boule dans sa poche et il se sentit crocheté par le nombril. Sa tête se mit à tourner et son estomac à se rouler en boule. Il allait rendre son déjeuner lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent à nouveau le sol.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Michel NotreDame, je présume ? s'enquit le majordome de l'Institut, chargé de réceptionner les participants au congrès.

Michel sourit de toutes ses dents en confirmant. Il était bien arrivé. Quel plaisir d'être reçu par un homme de si bon goût ! Il ne se ferait décidément jamais aux Elfes de Maison. Il les trouvait… Crasseux. Et leurs yeux ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop gros. Michel se dit qu'un troisième oeil présentait un intérêt bien supérieur à ces espèces de globes volumineux.

Après avoir déposé sa cape dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet, il attacha un badge magique sur la poitrine de sa robe de sorcier, qui servait également de traducteur pour permettre à tous les participants de se comprendre. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette pour faire apparaître son nom et en changer la couleur. Il détestait le violet. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que cette couleur était incapable de se décider entre le bleu et le rouge. Il se décida pour un vert bouteille, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et lissa sa robe avant de pénétrer dans la salle de conférences, sobrement baptisée Salle de l'Oracle en référence à l'oracle de Delphes. Les invités au congrès discutaient en petit groupe, attendant le discours d'introduction de cette chère Sibylle Trelawney, qui, debout sur l'estrade avec son air hurluberlu, se préparait très sérieusement pour son passage en reniflant d'un peu trop près ses bâtons d'encens.

Michel balaya la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de l'un de ses amis. Ils étaient probablement déjà arrivés.

\- Nono !

En un volte face qui fit virevolter sa robe autour de lui comme si la scène était au ralenti, Michel se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Gédéon. Son meilleur ami de l'Université. Avec lequel il avait partagé l'un de ces minuscules deux pièces parisiens sous les toits pendant cinq ans. Chaque fois qu'il le revoyait, il avait vingt ans à nouveau.

Il s'approcha de lui mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà Sibylle, aidée d'un _Sonorus_ bien placé, annonçait ouvert le six cent quarante troisième congrès international de l'IDEE. Michel s'attendait à une seule chose, qu'elle annonce que ce serait le dernier car des évènements terribles ne manqueraient pas de survenir d'ici là, rayant l'Institut de la face du monde ou une autre ânerie dans ce genre. Cette femme était vraiment allumée. Mais pas à tous les étages.

* * *

Comme prévu, Trelawney avait encore fait des siennes et son intervention n'avait que trop duré. Les deux premières conférences étaient clairement du réchauffé de l'année précédente sur l'impact sociétal de la connaissance du futur et la vulgarisation des sciences divinatoires. Après une petite pause accompagnée d'un jus de citrouille délicieusement épicé et d'une discussion enthousiaste de mise à jour sur leurs vies respectives, Gédéon et Michel se dirigèrent avec un empressement tout relatif à leur première séance de travaux pratiques de la semaine, qui se terminerait juste avant le dîner.

\- Je vais vous présenter la technique de l'halaromancie, annonça Philippe Raspoutine, arrière-petit-fils du russe Grigori Raspoutine.

Il s'agissait de la star du moment dans le monde de la divination. L'homme était jeune mais avait un bagage divinatoire impressionant. A vingt-six ans à peine, il avait déjà mis en place deux nouvelles techniques qu'il enseignait dans toutes les universités de Sciences de l'avenir et divinatoires du monde.

\- C'est une méthode que je viens juste de mettre au point. Elle consiste en l'association de l'aleuromancie et de l'alomancie. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons utiliser des assiettes en porcelaine. De Limoges, c'est important. Elles sont dans le tiroir sous chacune de vos tables. Parfait. Ensuite nous aurons besoin de farine, de sel et d'une cuillère en bois. Ce matériel est déjà disposé sur les paillasses.

Michel haussa les sourcils. Il était rarement convaincu par la divination sur pâte à sel mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Au pire, il fabriquerait une tortue, la cuirait d'un coup de baguette magique, et l'offrirait à sa mère pour son anniversaire. Ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs de cadeau de Michel quand il était enfant.

\- Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'aime pas parler dans le vide et comme j'ai l'intuition que certains bretons vont nous faire des crêpes si je les laisse sans surveillance, on va passer tout de suite à la pratique.

Après une vague de rires que suivirent poliment Gédéon et Michel, ces derniers se mirent à suivre les instructions du conférencier. Etalant un mélange de farine et de sel sur le dessous de leurs assiettes grâce à de gracieux mouvements spiralés de leurs cuillères, ils échangèrent des souvenirs de l'Université.

Ils se remémorèrent un cours d'acutomancie pendant lequel Gédéon, s'avérant allergique aux aiguilles de sapin, avait éternué si fort en s'approchant de la table sur laquelle étaient disposées les aiguilles, qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer tout le matériel de TP par la fenêtre ouverte juste derrière. Leur professeur, dans une colère noire, dont le nom leur avait échappé, avait piqué une crise et l'avait immédiatement envoyé chez le Grand Voyant, l'équivalent du Doyen de l'Université, sans oublier d'y joindre Michel, qu'il soupçonnait comme complice dans cette histoire d'allergie qui n'était même pas feinte. Ils en avaient été quittes pour un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme et depuis, l'enseignant en acutomancie avait préféré utiliser les épingles comme support, râlant à chaque fois car selon lui, rien ne remplaçait les matières naturelles.

Après quinze minutes de remuage de farine, Michel se dit qu'il en avait assez de brasser de l'air ainsi et attendit que Raspoutine passe devant lui pour analyser les motifs dessinés et la disposition des grains de sel au sein de la farine, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Voyons voir ce que vous allez là tous les deux. Oh, regardez, certaines figures sont communes entre vos deux assiettes. Ces ovales qui se chevauchent, formant comme une fleur à cinq pétales et ce quart de cercle d'un diamètre de six centimètres indiquent des mots de tête dans les heures à venir. Plutôt violents vu la densité de sel dans cette zone. Ne vous concentrez pas trop, surtout, conclut-il d'un air malicieux.

\- Je ne crois pas que notre mal de crâne sera dû à une concentration trop intense, glissa Gédéon à l'oreille de Michel lorsque Philippe Raspoutine se fut éloigné. J'ai ramené une bouteille de rhum arrangé de mon dernier voyage dans les Antilles. Et je compte bien le déguster sans modération avec toi.

\- Une perspective ma foi fort réjouissante, répondit Michel avec un grand sourire. J'ai pensé à la potion spéciale lendemain difficile.

\- Je vois que nous n'avons rien perdu de nos vieux réflexes…


End file.
